Black Day
by penguntitbias
Summary: Perayaan khusus jomblo yang membuat Jihoon malah menemukan seseorang yang mampu menimbulkan debaran aneh yang tak seperti biasanya! [SVT Soonyoung x Jihoon; SoonHoon] Warn! BXB or boy x boy! Just a short one shot! Hope u guys like my #2 story! (sry for bad summary)


**_Black Day_**

 ** _by:_ penguntitbias**

 ** _cast: - Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _\- Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _\- and more_**

 ** _disclaimer:_ Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan beberapa sumber yang membantu saya untuk kepentingan cerita; _Cast_ bukanlah milik saya, tapi milik Pledis Ent. dan Tuhan YME;**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan ikut acara itu?"

Suara helaan napas mengisi keheningan di ruang putih yang berisikan beberapa barang perabot rumah tangga. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat dua orang lelaki yang sedang duduk berhadapan di atas karpet beludru berwarna merah marun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku penasaran dengan acara itu, dan kebetulan teman kampusku yang mengajakku ke acara itu. Dia bilang _sih_ dia menjadi salah satu anggota pelaksananya," jawab salah satu orang disana dengan raut bingung. Yang satunya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan menampungmu kalau-kalau nanti ada masalah, Jihoon. Aku tidak main-main kali ini." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada; nampak kesal.

Yang dipanggil 'Jihoon' tadi hanya tersenyum maklum. "Percayalah padaku untuk terakhir kalinya, oke? Aku janji tak akan lari padamu kalau memang terjadi sesuatu."

Lelaki mungil bernama Jihoon itu menatap temannya dengan wajah memelas. Lalu si korban dari tingkah imut Jihoon itu langsung luluh begitu saja.

Bagaimana tidak, kalau seorang Lee Jihoon itu adalah orang yang sangat ketus nan cuek kemudian bertingkah layaknya sedang merayu Ayah untuk dibelikan sekotak permen?

"Oke, aku izinkan kau untuk ikut."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Wonu!"

Kemudian mereka berpelukan— oh, mungkin tidak, karena Jihoon saat ini malah menindih 'Wonu' —nama panggilan— dengan tubuh kecilnya dan memeluk tubuh orang yang ditindihnya.

"Hei minggir kau berat, bod—"

 _CKLEK_

Pintu berwarna coklat yang menyambungkan ruang tamu dengan teras kini terbuka dan menampilkan seorang lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu yang menggendong tas punggung berwarna hitam. Wajahnya kini menatap jengah kepada dua onggok manusia yang bergelung di atas karpet.

"Oh? Jihoon, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi _dominant_ si ceking ini, huh? Omong-omong, maaf menggangu 'acara' kalian," ujar lelaki itu sarkas.

" _YA, SEUNGCHOL_!"

*

Pada pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat, Jihoon sedang berada di suatu _café_ yang kini sudah banyak pengunjungnya. Jihoon merasa gugup dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Hari ini tanggal 14 April, yang artinya adanya perayaan _'Black Day'_ atau 'Hari Hitam'. Untuk sekadar informasi, bahwa setiap tanggal tersebut adanya perayaan untuk kaum jomblo atau tuna-asmara yang ada di seluruh Korea Selatan. Perayaan tersebut memiliki tradisi dimana yang ingin merayakan harus memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan ditemani _jjajangmyeon_ —atau mie saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam— sebagai menu makanannya, dan tahun ini Jihoon ikut merayakan perayaan tersebut.

"Hei, Mingyu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di kerumunan ini." Jihoon kini merajuk pada pemuda bersurai hitam kelam bernama Mingyu yang sedang berancang-ancang bangun dari duduknya.

Pemuda tadi —Mingyu— hanya berdecak menanggapi pemuda mungil itu. "Ayolah, kak, aku hanya akan ke meja seberang untuk menanyakan porsi disana cukup atau tidak."

"Disini saja, Gyu. Aku takut kalau berbaur."

"Itu, orang di sebelah kananmu saja kau ajak berkenalan, kak."

Lalu Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Orang tersebut sedang melahap _jjajangmyeon_ -nya hingga pinggiran bibirnya dipenuhi oleh bumbu dari mie hitam tersebut. Sontak saat ia merasa kalau ia sedang dibicarakan langsung menatap kearah Jihoon dan Mingyu.

"Aphah? Akwuh?" ( _baca: "Apa? Aku?"_ )

"Telan dulu makananmu." Jihoon menegur pemuda itu. Yang ditegur langsung mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat dan menelannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, halo, aku Kwon Soonyoung. Senang berkenalan denganmu, er…"

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"Oh oke. Hai, Jihoon."

Lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Jihoon merasakan getaran aneh saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan pemuda itu. Jihoon yakin kalau hal ini adalah debaran-debaran ala orang yang jatuh cinta.

 _Dan ini adalah pertanda buruk untuk Jihoon._

Jihoon adalah tipe manusia yang sangat pasif, benar-benar pasif. Namun, ia juga termasuk ke dalam tipe 'orang yang mudah jatuh cinta'. Jadi, hal seperti ini sudah sangat biasa, namun ia tak pernah terbiasa akan hal ini. Akibatnya, sudah seringkali Jihoon ditipu oleh lelaki yang hanya memanfaatkannya, karena Jihoon adalah orang yang sangatlah naif.

 _Ia benci, sebenarnya._

Tetapi, kali ini agak berbeda dengan 'sebelumnya'. Debaran di hatinya seakan memicu kearah yang membuatnya ' _nyaman_ '. Pipinya yang agak gembil merona saat melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kwon Soonyoung, dan ia memiliki _feeling_ yang kuat namun tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ini. Aneh, pikirnya.

Tangan orang yang kini belum juga melepas jabatan tangan Jihoon itu berkeringat. Jihoon merasa aneh, tentu saja.

"Um, tanganmu, Tuan Kwon."

"Ah, iya, maafkan aku."

Tangan merekapun terpisah dan seketika atmosfer antara mereka sangat canggung. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung lekat dari ujung rambutnya yang berwarna jingga hingga ujung sepatu _sneakers_ -nya berwarna merah yang dipakainya, dan yang di tatap berkeringat, dengan pandangan yang terarah ke semangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ yang kini hampir habis.

Oh, iya, kini lelaki menjulang bernama Kim Mingyu itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

Suasana _café_ itu sangatlah riuh. Orang-orang disana berbaur dan bercakap-cakap sehingga atmosfer disana sangat hangat. Bahkan, orang-orang yang ada di sebelah kiri Jihoon dan di sebelah kanan Soonyoung sibuk mengobrol dengan orang di sekitarnya. Tetapi, malah kebalikannya untuk dua lelaki tuna-asmara ini yang malah dilingkupi suasana yang benar-benar sangat _bikin_ gusar.

 _'Kenapa tangannya berkeringat, ya? Apa dia penyakitan?' —ljh_

 _'Ah, aku lapar…' —ksy_

Soonyoung akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Jihoon dan berucap, "A–aku akan lanjutkan acara makanku. Apa kau tidak makan?"

Jihoon akhirnya menatap ke _jjajangmyeon_ -nya yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Iya, aku akan makan,

—tapi suapin, ya."

Seketika mata sipit Jihoon membelalak kaget; terkejut karena ucapannya sendiri.

 _'Jihoon bodoh! Kenapa kau seperti ini lagi?! Matilah aku di tangan Wonwoo!'_

Lelaki mungil itu memejamkan mata sambil menunduk ke samping; menyesali perkataannya yang meluncur begitu saja. Kebiasaannya berucap lancang dan seakan ' _menel_ ' kepada seseorang yang bisa membuat hatinya _dag-dig-dug_ keluar begitu saja saat lelaki sipit berambut jingga itu seperti memberi 'perhatian' kepadanya.

Padahal ucapan Soonyoung hanya sekadar basa-basi.

Soonyoung lantas agak terkejut dengan ucapan si mungil. Tangannya yang tadi akan mengambil sumpit langsung terhenti karena ucapan Jihoon.

"A– maafkan aku, Kwon. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jihoon."

Suara bising dari sekitar seakan hanya menjadi latar belakang dari mereka saat ini. Soonyoung sedang menggulung _jjajangmyeon_ yang ada di mangkuknya dengan sumpit, dan Jihoon yang tangannya sibuk memelintir ujung pakaiannya.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon mendongak dan langsung menatap Soonyoung.

Alangkah terkejutnya Jihoon karena di hadapannya ada sumpit dengan _jjajangmyeon_ yang menggoda untuk dilahap.

"Ayo 'aaa', Hoon." Titah Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lucu. Matanya menghilang saat senyumnya mengembang, tulang pipinya juga mencuat lucu seperti tupai.

Seakan terhipnotis, Jihoon membuka mulutnya dan _jjajangmyeon_ itu langsung masuk ke dalam mulut kecil Jihoon. Soonyoung mengelus kepala Jihoon pelan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pipi Jihoon sukses semerah jus tomat yang dipesan olehnya,

.

.

.

 _"Kau menggemaskan sekali saat ini, Jihoon. Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dalam dan memuji keindahanmu setiap hari?"_

.

.

.

Ah, bahkan dunia seakan milik mereka berdua, yang lain hanya _ngontrak_. Bahkan mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa seisi _café_ sedang riuh meledek dua lelaki yang dimabuk cinta-pandangan-pertama itu —dalam konteks positif, tentunya.

.

 _Mungkin perayaan 'Black Day' yang sebenarnya akan berubah di mata Lee Jihoon mulai saat ini._

 **END**

A/N: _oKaY GuYS!!!! So, this is my second story!! uYEAYYYY!!!! .g_

Jadi sekadar mau cuap-cuap, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan mampir ke _ficlet_ pertama aku huhu dan yang udah _review_ : _ftzbhd_ and _SweetHoon_ ; yang bikin aku seneng jumpalitan! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH UNCH ALASYU!1!1! /kisseu/ (bisa gak sih _tag_ kalo di ffn? lol)

 _Then, t_ _hank u so much_ yang udah mau mampir di cerita ini dan maaf banget kalo ada kesalahan apapun di cerita ini huhuhuhu bener-bener langsung ketik dan bablas gak ngecek dan terlalu mager buat ngecek TT

OKE SEGITU AJA1!1!1! aku gatau mau ngomong apalagi huhu yang mau temenan bisa add id line aku : jnsy123

p.s: wOI MNET SNAKEU BGT AHELAH;(((((((((((( UDAH CURSING BRP KALI KARENA DIKAU, MNET1!1!1!1!1!!1!

p.s.s: _see u in my other story!!! lavlav unch!!_


End file.
